Laser scanners generally operate by projecting a laser line and capturing a reflection of the laser line. Laser triangulation, as shown in FIG. 1, is a technique that involves projecting a narrow laser line 125 from a light source 120 onto an object 110. The object 110 and/or the laser-line 125 is imaged by a camera 130. The laser-line 125 appears like a straight line when projected onto a flat surface. The system operates by visually observing the interaction between objects, surfaces, and/or environments, and the laser-line.
Known laser scanners are generally suitable for flat objects or objects having very low reflectivity. Known laser scanners are generally unsuitable for more complex, curved, and/or reflective objects. In particular, the laser line projected onto a curved reflective object is likely to cast multiple reflections, making it impossible or impractical to accurately scan the object. A need therefore exists for systems and methods of determining the shape and/or size of objects having complex and/or reflective surfaces.